Ae Syl
Craftworld Ae Syl, or the "Realm of the Aggressor", is a grand Craftworld of the Eldar race. At the end of the 41st millennium the Craftworld was located in the lower Galactic plane, within the span of dying stars known to the Imperium of Man as the Dimlight Stars region. However, when Cicatrix Maledictum spred its repulsive grin across the galaxy, the Craftworld was attacked by legions of daemons and its current fate is unknown to the rest of the Eldar Craftworlds. None of them being courageous enough to open their Webway portals into the Realm of the Aggressor. History Great Exodus and the Fall During the long millennia before the Fall the Aeldari grew more and more twisted and corrupt because of the search for neverending pleasure and ecstasy. Many of the Great Houses of Old watched and wailed and cried for the wolf to come. How had the mighty Aeldari become such vile beasts, indulged in their sick debauchery and corruptness? One of these houses, Sylvanash, afraid of the future of the Eternal Aeldari Empire joined many others in the Great Exodus - the Flight into the Stars - and became one of the Exodites. The House of Sylvanash was an ancient one, descending from the line of the Ceyl the Aggressor, who was one of the One Hundred Warriors who fought against the Necrons and Kaelis Ra during the War in Heaven, its members were proud people. Twin of the Sylvanash House was the House of Ceylor whose members decided to stay within the Great Empire, considering their relatives superstitious and witless hillbillies. After the innumerous, yet too short and too few centuries, even the Ceylor understood how repulsive and repellent the ways of the Aeldari had become, and decided to lead their Craftworld home far away from the heart of the Aeldari Empire. The Great Craftworld of Ceyl the Aggressor, sailed the void for six millennia before finally making a great jump through the Labyrinth Dimension from the Woehoar Bridges into the Gates of Caamhos, which were one of the rare Webway portals large enough for a Craftworld to travel through. It was then, when She Who Thirsts woke from her slumber of millennia and began her Eternal Feast on the souls of the Aeldari who had decided to stay within their Empire of Indulgence and Debauchery. When the webway corridors collapsed and twisted, the Craftworld of the Aggressor was set off-course and thrown into the material realm lightyears before its destination. After recovering from the shock and devastation of the Fall, the Craftworld returned on its voyage towards the planet of House Sylvanash located centuries away. Long silence followed the Fall and the mighty vessel of the Aggressor found no other Aeldari survivors whilst voyaging through the void and as the lightyears passed, they grew sure of their ultimate destiny through the stars as the lone upholders of the legacy of the Aeldari. Reunion Centuries passed by as the Craftworld of the Aggressor flew through the vast interstellar void, its seers relentlessly investigating webway jump-points large enough for a craftworld to pass. The craftworld was then led by High Autarch Dramledhas by the decision of the Farseer Conclave and the Chief Farseer Ercaunn of Sylvanash, because of a constant threat against the very existence of the Eldar race they alone upheld. Farseer Ercaunn advised High Autarch Dramledhas to continue the search for the Exodites of Sylvanash for he was sure that he sensed his long lost family within the stars. Being the sole member of his house on the Craftworld of the Aggressor, Farseer Ercaunn was determined - and obsessed - about finding the Exodite world of his kin. First Autarch Dramledhas was headstrong by nature and he could not forfeit the search he had promised to carry out, even if he personally believed that they were the only survivors of the ancient race of the Eldar within the Galaxy. On the world of Kerin-Hul Dramledhas led the Argent Warhost of Ae Syl against the Keeper of Secrets Ish'Slaa and its Six Sickening Hosts who were devouring the remnants of the world's World Spirit. High Autarch Dramledhas fought against the hideously bloated Greater Daemon and managed to banish it into the Immaterium with the help of Farseer Ercaunn and his Seer Council. While the remnants of the Argent Warhost tried to collapse the Webway portal upon the world of Kerin-Hul they found out that the Kerin-Hul's gate was connected to the Maiden world Taur-Nann. High Autarch Dramledhas led his warhost through the gate into the lush maiden world. They were cautiously greeted by the King Lhygnen of the Clan Angbadh who had been preparing against an invasion by Ish'Slaa. Devastated by the news of Kerin-Hul's destruction, King Lhygnen summoned the other clans to discuss about the preservation of the remains of Kerin-Hul's World Spirit. King Lhygnen informed High Autarch Dramledhas and his Farseer Conclave that the world of House Sylvanash, Kawen-Lonh, was located on the same Webway path as Taur-Nann and Kerin-Hul and should they wish, they could summon them on Taur-Nann too. Excited beyond words, Chief Farseer Ercaunn rushed through the Annlonn Arch into the hands of his brothers. Houses of Ceyl the Aggressor had been united. Reign of Dramledhas Warfull reign of High Autarch Dramledhas lasted for over eight centuries until the mid-M32. High Autarch Dramledhas Ceylor of Ae Syl was ambitious, charismatic and powerful leader willing to recreate the Aeldare Empire, at least to some extent, under his and his house's rule. After subjugating number of Exodite worlds under his rule, he systematically fought wars against all who stood against him or threatened the existence of any Eldar in his vicinity. Whenever the Argent Warhost fought a war for an Exodite world it was clear that the world was part of the High Autarch's Annlonn Arcade, Realm of the Aggressor. Dramledhas was so determined and unyielding in his ambitions that he also subjugated Exodite worlds who did not willingly bow to his rule. During this period the craftworld Ae Syl grew into great heights. Many Exodites who had fled the Aeldari Empire joined the craftworld and it became a hub of cultures and trade. Its webway gates were strictly guarded by not only its own military but also by its influential allies such as the Webway ports Haor Mith and Firion-Thaw. In mid-M32 the Bloodthirster Ashq'Al'Skarqas, Despot of the Bloodsphere, saw his opportunity to reap on the great wars of Ae Syl and he managed to invade one of the main worlds of the Annlonn Arcade, Kawen-Lonh. Rising from the Northern Plains of Kawen-Lohn, the howling horde of the Bloodsphere rampaged across the world. High Autarch Dramledhas answered the call and fought against the invasion, finally challenging the Bloodthirster Ashq'Al'Skarqas himself. Even if Dramledhas managed to beat the Bloodthirster of the Insensate Rage, it was too late. The world was ripped apart by the roiling tide from the Warp and Dramledhas was consumed by the Lord of Battle. Following chaos within the craftworld Ae Syl and on the Exodite worlds saw the end of the Annlonn Arcade. Dramledhas had fifteen sons in total, as he had had numerous wives, and the line of succession was complex. Seer Council of Ae Syl took the mantle on the craftworld and after few centuries of debates and duels of honor and rivalry, the overlordship of Ae Syl was denounced by the members of Annlonn Arcade. Great Houses Ceylor Those of the house Ceylor are mostly descendants of the legendary High Autarch Dramledhas himself and Queen Linnarnen Ith'Rongol, Queen Glenbeinn the Fair or Rashka the Corsair. Members of house Ceylor are known since the times before the Fall of their ill-temper, fiery nature and capabilities in martial arts and war. So it is of no wonder, that most of the very best and talented warriors come from house Ceylor. Members of Ceylor however rarely take the Path of Command for they are far too often lost on one of the Warrior Paths, becoming exarchs of the numerous Aspect Shrines on Ae Syl. Kisan When High Autarch Dramledhas struck deal with the Webway port Shaa-Dom, its ruler arranged a gift for the King of Kings. Sejd-Ia, known as the Concubine of Shaa-Dom, bore three boys for Dramledhas. These brothers formed the house Kisan, which became known of its performers. Many of the house Kisan have vanished without a trace during the millennia and rumors say that the house has secret ties to the Harlequins and the Laughing God. Sylvanash Twin house of Ceylor. Members of house Sylvanash are known for their skills and ambitions in the Path of the Seer. This tradition was most importantly laid out by the example of Farseer Ercaunn Sylvanash during the reign of High Autarch Dramledhas. However it is wrong to consider house Sylvanash as the polar opposite of house Ceylor. Members of Sylvanash are also ill-tempered and hastily resort in violence. When Farseer from house Sylvanash becomes the leader of the Seer Council of Ae Syl, it heralds a time of war and vengeance. Military Fleet Fleet of Ae Syl is relatively small but in the time of need it is quickly bolstered by the numerous corsair fleets who have allied themselves with the craftworld. Titans Legacy of the warlike founder Ceyl the Aggressor, Ae Syl hosts great number of titans and is well prepared to deploy them on any battlefield. Most fearsome is the ancient pentad of phantom titans, the Twilight Thunder, which has dominated battlefields for millennia. Warhosts Primary warhost of the craftworld is the Argent Warhost. It is well known for its specialization against the Slaaneshi hordes and the extensive deployment of Shining Lances Aspect Warriors. Relations Allies *'Sailors of the Ramahadras' Halls' - corsair fleet that grew into a grand fleet during the reign of High Autarch Dramledhas as he tasked the Sailors with the defense of the eastern parts of Annlonn Arcade. Since then the Sailors have vaned, as all of the Eldar, but are still vast fleet able to go head-to-head against an Imperial warfleet. Sailors of the Ramahadras' Halls are one of the oldest and most loyal compatriots to the Craftworld Ae Syl and have never failed to answer the Craftworld's call. *'Stalkers of Kurnous' - corsair fleet that moved after the death of High Autarch Dramledhas to the Webway. The Stalkers reside in the Webway port Haor Mith and are constantly rivalled with the opportunistic Dark Eldar. Stalkers of Kurnous are piratical and warlike and eagerly join the forces of Ae Syl. *'Voidwind Farers' - corsair fleet which takes a great interest on the trail of Haven Spires located in between the Galactic arms. Voidwind Farers consider Ae Syl as their allies, even if they themselves participate in full scale wars extremely rarely. Enemies *'Bloodsphere of Ashq'Al'Skarqas' - after his defeat, Ashq'Al'Skarqas was humiliated in the Realm of Khorne and so he has sought to revenge the Craftworld whenever possible. *'Six Sickening Hosts' - Keeper of Secret Ish'Slaa and his Six Sickening Hosts hold a deep and everlasting grudge against the Eldars of Ae Syl. Notes Notable members *pre-Fall-c.500.M32 - Autarch Dramledhas of House Ceylor *pre-Fall-c.500.M32 - Farseer Ercaunn of House Sylvanash Notable engagements *early-M31 - Banishing of the Six Sickening Hosts of Ish'Slaa *early-M32 - Defence of Tor-Duast *early-M32 - Destruction of Waaagh! Staarszzappa *early-M32 - Expansion to the East (of the Annlonn Arcade) **early-M32 - Destruction of Waaagh! Ol'Sleyr **early-M32 - Subjugation of Exodite world Ag'Rwaen *mid-M32 - Invasion of the Bloodthirster Ashq'Al'Skarqas Category:Craftworlds Category:Eldar Category:Ultima Segmentum